cmcgrath26fandomcom-20200214-history
Rats
is a parody of the SpongeBob episode "Ripped Pants" by Cmcgrath26. Transcript |What a great day. runs off Hey, Pen! Look! is now covered in a mound of sand shaped like a ballpoint pen I'm Pen! laughs. Cmc forms sand around his head and beard to look like Emen and imitates his voice Hey Pen, who am I? still laughs. Cmc picks up a sand phone Hello, Cmcgrath26. Could you keep it down? I'm trying to be annoying. continues laughing}} |Cmc! doorbell rings, Cmc walks in carrying sand pizza boxes and wearing a sand moderator hat}} |Did anyone order twenty pepperoni and sand pizzas? and Pen laugh together. Louis walks up}} |Hey, Pen. Hey, Cmc.}} |Hey, Louis.}} |You guys wanna go spam some E?}} |Sure. and Louis walk off Well come on, Cmc. sand pizzas and hat fall flat as he walks on dejectedly}} |''disappointingly'' Coming. to a group of weightlifters, each grunting as they work out. Louis turns to Pen}} |Give it a try, Pen. stands in front of an e. She picks it up, grunting as she does so. The crowd cheers for her, and she throws the weight down}} |Good job, Pen. Well, that's about enough for today, don't you think? tries to walk off}} |How about a little more e? [Louis bends down to pick up two '''capital' e's]'' Observe. grunts as he picks it up, his eyes bulging, and veins stick out from his neck. The crowd cheers, and Louis spams the e.}} |All right, stand back, everyone. picks up a single E from the ground. The crowd is silent. He sinks into the sand. Pen walks to a keyboard}} |Y'all watch this! picks up an anchor weight. The crowd cheers for her, but stop when they realize Louis has spammed to the spectator seats (I don't know either) Way to go, Louis! burrows into the sand, and tunnels over to a user picnicking next to a grape sack}} |Could I borrow a couple of these?}} |''his grape-filled mouth'' Mm-hmm. another grape into his mouth. Cmc takes two grapes and places them on the e}} |And now, with the addition of two, count 'em, two grapes. preps himself for his lift, inhales deeply, takes hold of the e, and is unable to lift it. The crowd isn't moved. He tries again. And again. After a huge effort, Cmc hears a rat noise. He looks down and notices that he's become a rat. The crowd gasps, then laughs at Cmc. Cmc scuttles off, embarrassed. Mavnol walks over, laughing}} |That was too funny. slaps Cmc on the back You are hilarious!}} |Ain't he the funniest little rat you ever saw? grins widely. Cut to Louis}} |Anybody up for some volleyball? ball volleys back and forth, until Louis spikes it into some fish and the crowd cheers for him. Cmc looks at him in contempt. A fish serves the ball and as Louis is about to hit it, Cmc interferes}} |I got it! ball falls and Cmc tries to serve it Incoming! serve misses and the crowd boos. He bends down to pick the ball up and becomes a rat Oops, I guess I'm a rat again! crowd laughs. Mavnol walks in laughing again}} |Once again, dude, slaps Cmc on the back YOU have split my sides! continues to laugh. Cut to a Frisbee. Louis catches it and throws it to Pen}} |Hey, Pen, how about throwing it to me?}} |Okay, here it comes! stands still and lets the Frisbee hit him on the head, knocking him over}} |I could use a hand here! laughs. Pen walks over and helps him up}} |You okay, Cmc?}} |I guess so... does a handstand, revealing a picture of a rat ...except I'm a rat! crowd laughs, and Mavnol walks up to Cmc once again}} |You still got it, dude! slaps Cmc on the back again. Cut to Cmc and Pen walking to an ice cream vendor}} |May I help you?}} |I'll take a butter pecan.}} |Uh, we don't have that.}} |That's okay. I already have a butter-rat pecan! Get it? giggles}} |''annoyed'' Tee-hee. Anything else?}} |How about rat-berry ripple? does so, Pen giggles again No, thanks, already got one! drops laughing, Doc is unamused, and Cmc happily bounces off to a snack bar. Cmc runs up to Carl, knocking his bowl of nuts over Is that nuts you're eating?}} |Why, yes, it is.}} |You know what would go good with that?}} |No, what?}} |''whispers'' A... rat. smiles widely and shows the annoyed Carl a picture of a rat. Cmc then runs around the snack bar, laughing. He comes up in-between two fish Rats a la mode! becomes a rat, the users are annoyed. Cut to Cmc being in the kitchen of the snack bar, next to the fry cook Delivery! Did you order twenty cases of rats? shoves his behind through the box, revealing a rat. He laughs and the box is revealed to have no lower part. The fry cook groans disgustedly. Cut to a broadcasting booth over looking the chat}} |Surf's up in the chat. are surfing. Close-up of Anthony And here comes Louis, doing his trademark lay-back. to Louis lying on his surfboard There goes Pen, hanging ten... fingers, that is. to Pen doing a handstand on her surfboard There goes Cmc... rip becoming a rat again. is annoyed, then cut to Cmc being a rat on his surfboard. A wave knocks Cmc off his surfboard and washes him up on the brig}} |Hey, look! A Mickey Mouse toy got sent to the brig. takes a closer look through his telescope Holy fish paste! It's a guy! sprints over to Cmc and flips him over Why?! Why?! Why?! crowd gathers around Cmc and PlanKrab}} |Cmc!}} |''PlanKrab'' Come closer. divine light shines on him I need... I need...}} |What do you need? come to the lifeguard's and Pen's eyes}} |''PlanKrab on the shoulder. Close up of Cmc's mouth'' seeds. light turns off, accompanied by a light switch Because I'm a rat! laughs. The lifeguard makes an annoyed expression, drops Cmc, and the crowd surrounding him walks off, angrily. Cmc is left alone and Pen walks up to him angry}} |That wasn't funny, Cmc! Y'all had me worried sick!'' walks off. Mavnol walks towards Cmc and looks at him sadly}} |shakes his head'' Bruh... walks off. Cut to The Cmc Wiki, with Cmc inside}} |''thinking'' Come on, Cmc, you're losing them! Think! Your public's waiting. speaking Let's see... them off a list "Spamming E - big laugh," "Frisbee in face - kills," "Surfing - knocks 'em dead," "Pretending to be banned," uses his pencil to write the word "NO" and circle it No. Come on, think! I got it! Hey, everybody! runs out of the dressing tent Not being a rat! tears his pants off Being a MOUSE. Huh? Someone call the police. There's a rat thief on the loose! wind howls, Cmc standing alone in the chat. A tumbleweed rolls by. Cmc turns and hears party music at a distance, and sees everyone in EESB chat. Oh, no, everybody's gone, even Pen. She'd rather hang out with Louis! Oh, no. in the char as he continues saying, no We blew it, rats. a rat aside}} |Oh, I didn't have to be a fool to get users' attention. Am I the biggest loser in the chat?! walks up to Cmc, shining red}} |No, I am. I fed a troll by reporting them and got banned.}} |Ouch. user walks up to the two}} |No, I am. I spammed inappropriate pictures in PM. shows them two censored pictures of dogs. There is a rumbling coming from the sand and the one with grapes pops his head out of the sand}} |No, I'm the biggest loser on the chat. I didn't mind the caps.}} |I lost my best friend.}} |When I was... a rat. starts to sing I thought that I had every user by my side, but I went and blew it all sky-high, and now she won't even spare a passing glance, all just because I made rat jokes. other three "losers of the chat" assemble on a sand stage with sand instruments and sing}} |''voice, a crowd begins to gather'' ♪I know I shouldn't mope around, I shouldn't curse, but the pain feels so much worse. 'Cause winding up with no one is a lot less rad than a ban from the chat...♪}} |Cmc!}} |Pen! gets onstage and hugs Cmc. He returns the embrace}} |Your song is true. If y'all want to be my friend, just be yourself. walks up}} |''with Cmc's singing during the big concert'' Cmc, that was so righteous. Cmc a pencil Would you... sign my picture of a rat?}} |Absolutely, buddy. bends over to sign Louis' picture of a rat. His rat mask rips off completely, leaving Cmc "au naturel." Someone off-screen whistles. Cmc covers himself, grins, and blushes sheepishly}}